ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
High School Musical 3: Senior Year
High School Musical 3: Senior Year is a teen-oriented musical film from 2008 and directed by Kenny Ortega. The film, which was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, is the sequel to High School Musical (2006) and High School Musical 2 (2007). One started with the recordings at the end of april 2008. This last part with the original actors is about Troy and Gabriella, two final year students who do not know what they should with their relationship when they realize that they both will go to another University. Unlike her previous parts, the third part went in Premiere in the cinema. Content hide 1 Story 2 Cast 3 Film Music 4 discography 4.1 Albums 5 external link StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. The members of the basketball team Wildcats and their friends are in the final year of high school and they should gradually go decide about their future. To which University they will go and what direction they want to follow? Especially Troy Bolton has struggled with this decision. He loves basketball and, on the other hand, on the one hand he finds acting fun. After the final match in the final year students take part in a basketball tournament ultimate play all: Senior Year. This allows everyone his dream for in a creative way. During the preparations he discovered together with Ryan, Sharpay and Troy that Kelsi is selected to get a scholarship for the Juilliarddrama school. Troy has never written to this school. During the preparations for the piece struggling Troy with a dilemma, go to the basketball school or opt for an acting career. The departure of Gabriella to the introduction weeks of Stanford University make this choice even more difficult. At the premiere of the piece to retrieve Troy Gabriella decides to play with. After the performance everyone gets his degree and tells each which college they chose. Troy decided to both basketball as the acting to choose. This school is a short distance from the University where Gabriella going to study so they stay together even after their school time near. Ryan and Kelsi get a scholarship to Julliard and Taylor decision to go to Yale. Chad goes to UvA (University of Alberquerque), with a basketball scholarship that was intended also for Troy. Sharpay is the drama club of East High lead. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Zac Efron Troy Bolton Vanessa Hudgens Gabriella Montez Ashley Tisdale Sharpay Evans Lucas Grabeel Ryan Evans Corbin Bleu Chad Danforth Monique Coleman Taylor McKessie Olesya Rulin Kelsi Nielsen Chris Warren, Jr. Zeke Baylor Ryne Sanborn Jason Cross Kaycee Stroh Martha Cox Alyson Reed Ms. Darbus Bart Johnson coach Jack Bolton Leslie Wing Lucille Bolton Jemma Mckenzie-Brown Tiara Gold Matt Prokop Jimmy "The Rocket" Zara Justin Martin Donnie Dion Film MusicEdit # Number. By. Scene in movie. 01 Now Or Never The High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast In the gymnasium of the school "East High" 02. Right Here Right Now Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens In the tree house of Troy 03. I Want It All Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel In the cafeteria of the school "East High" 04. Can I Have This Dance Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens On the roof terrace of the school "East High" (the garden of the school) 05. Just Wanna Be With You Lucas Grabeel, Olesya Rulin, Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens In the music room and in the theatre of the school "East High" 06. A Night To Remember The High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast In the theatre of the school "East High" 07. The Boys Are Back Zac Efron & Corbin Bleu Riley's junkyard 08. Right here, right now (Reprise) (only on extended edition) Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens L.a. 's balcony In Troy's tree house and Gabriel 09. Walk Away Vanessa Hudgens In La's Gabriel House 10. Scream Zac Efron In the gymnasium, corridors and theatre of the school "East High" 11. Senior Year Spring Musical The High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast In the theatre of the school 12. We're All In This Together (Graduation Mix) The High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast At the ceremony at the "Football" field. 13. High School Musical The High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast At the ceremony at the "Football" field and on the stage. 14. Just getting started Stan Carrizosa (winner of "hsm get in the pictures" End credits and Bloopers 15. The Boys Are Back US5 ..." DiscographyEdit AlbumsEdit Album (s) with any charts in the the Dutch Album Top 100 Date of appear Date of entry Highest position Number Of weeks Comments High School Musical 3 2008 15-11-2008 32 16 Soundtrack Album (s) with chart positions in the Flemish Ultratop 200 albums Date of appear Date of entry Highest position Number Of weeks Category:2008 films